


The Red Strokes

by Missy



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Piano, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing to hide now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Strokes

There’s nothing to hide.

Not now, not under the moonlight with nothing but their wedding bands on, their fingers tangled upon the piano lid as they meet and part, meet and part, under the discordant strum of the keys, her best red dress a pillow for her tempest-tossed locks.

Her voice is a muted trumpet calls that pull him back toward himself. She is the siren screaming his name, and he falls, music-drugged, into the arms of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Frasier**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
